


Tumblr Drabbles

by Hopelessly_Queer



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: I wrote these instead of sleeping, Multi, No beta we die like Kenric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Queer/pseuds/Hopelessly_Queer
Summary: A bunch of drabbles from tumblr. The first chapter will be an index, where I'll add triggers, tags, ships, etc.
Relationships: Councillor Bronte/Councillor Emery (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. index

ONE: "You died!" - Sokeefe  
Tags: angst with a semi happy ending, angst, tw. mild suicidal thoughts  
Word Count:192

TWO: "I'm stuck! I'm stuck!" - Bronte/Emery  
Tags: humorous,  
Word Count: 336

THREE: "Do not. Tempt. Me." - Bronte/Emery  
Tags: idk  
Word Count: 186


	2. ONE

Sophie rushed forward, hugging Keefe in a vice-like embrace. "You died," her words were muffled by her crying. "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't," Keefe said. He sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Don't ever do that again, asshole."

“I-I didn’t think anyone would care,” Keefe muttered into Sophie’s hair. 

Sophie hated hearing him say that. Keefe had been through so much, but he always stood by Sophie whenever she wasn’t in a good place and he was such a great person. But years of emotional abuse and neglect weren’t things that disappeared overnight. It was times like these that Sophie wanted to yell at Keefe’s parents until they understood the pain they had put their kid through.

But that wasn’t what Keefe needed right now. “You have no idea how much everyone was in pain when we thought you were dead. How much pain I was in. I swear, everyone will cry when they find out you’re alive.”

“I’m sorry Foster, I won’t ever do that again,” Keefe whispered. 

He tilted Sophie’s chin up and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a while. And they cried.


	3. TWO

“Stop laughing,” Bronte grumbled to his phone.

Emery snorted. “How do you get stuck on top of your cabinet.

“I was trying to get the frying pans that you put on the top shelf for some shitty reason.” Bronte hated this. It was humiliating.

“I did that so you’d ask me to help you get it down.”

“Well I am asking you to get something down. I’m asking you to get me down. I’m stuck! I’m stuck because of you.” Bronte glared at Emery through his phone.

“Well, I’ll be home from the grocery store in like fifteen minutes. Just stay there.”

"Where would I go?" Bronte said, but Emery had already hung up the phone.

***

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bronte heard the front door open. "I'm back," Emery called out. They lived in a small apartment, so it only took a few seconds to put the groceries in the fridge and come over to Bronte.

"It's not even that high, how did you manage to get stuck up there?" Emery looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Whatever, just get me down," Bronte said, shooting Emery a glare.

"Just jump," Emery said. "You're only a few feet off the ground."

"I could break a bone," Bronte shot back.

"I'll catch you,"Emery responded, rolling his eyes.. "You'll be fine."

They had a glaring contest. Well, Bronte had a glaring contest, Emery just tried, and failed, to hide his smile. After a while of that, Bronte finally gave in. "Fine, I'll jump," he said, still hesitant. He scooted himself to the edge of the cabinet, let his feet dangle off the ledge and jumped. 

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna- ((these are bronte's thoughts, it wouldn't italicize)) 

He didn't die. 

He landed in Emery's arms.

"Wow," Emery said. "Look at how many bones you broke."

"Whatever," Bronte said. 

“You’re blushing,” Emery said. A lot.”

“I’m not.”

Emery put him down and kissed him.

Yeah, okay. He was definitely blushing.


	4. THREE

"What the hell, Emery?" Bronte yelled from the couch.

"Ah, so you saw the groupchat?" Emery tried to hide his smile behind his hand. He leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Why would you send that?"

"I thought you looked cute," Emery shrugged. 

Bronte held up his phone with the picture that Emery had sent on the groupchat. "You thought a picture of me drooling while asleep would be cute?"

"Yeah.," Emery laughed a little. "You posted that video of me playing the guitar. It's payback."

"Except unlike that video I don't look good in the picture."

"You thought I looked good in the video?" Emery teased. 

"Shut up."

"You look like you want to punch me right now," Emery said.

"Do not. Tempt. Me."

"I won't. I won't." Emery scrolled through his camera roll and found a picture of Bronte with cat ears on. He sent it to a group chat with him, Bronte, Oralie, and Kenric. 

Bronte's phone buzzed. 

Emery watched as Bronte picked it up, and tried to hide his amusement.

Bronte looked at his phone for less than two seconds before he glared. "Emery I swear--."


End file.
